Djinn Blade
The Djinn Blade (also known as The Sword of Souls) is a powerful weapon. Its origin dates back centuries along the line of kings in Djinjago. Nadakhan was given this weapon by his father in the collapsing Djinjago. It has the power to trap souls within it, either by causing people to wish themselves into it, or by merely striking them down, who are then presumably subjected entirely under the owner's command. Due to the blade's ancient origins, it can be safely assumed that thousands of souls are trapped within it. Once the blade was passed down to Nadakhan, he used the weapon to trap the Ninja in order to create a new Djinjago by tearing Ninjago apart, using the souls' strength within it to lift several tons of land into the air, forming sky islands to create an artificial Djinjago. Due to Jay's wish causing the events of Skybound to not occur, the sword was presumably destroyed during the collapse of Djinjago due to Nadakhan never arriving to retrieve it. History At an unknown point in time, the Sword of Souls came into existence and would come into possession of each Djinn King, absorbing the souls of their enemies, before finally ending up in Khanjikjan's possession. As per tradition, when a Djinn King dies he leaves his soul and his Magic in the Djinn Blade. Enkrypted Upon his arrival in the collapsing Djinjago, Nadakhan was given the Sword of Souls by his father as a means of recreating the realm and also due to his impeding status as the new Djinn King. Misfortune Rising After tricking Kai into using his three wishes, Nadakhan absorbed the Red Ninja's soul into the Sword of Souls. Powered by another soul, the Sword was used to rip massive chunks of land out of Ninjago, slowly recreating Djinjago in the process. On a Wish and a Prayer Nadakhan would unveil the works of the Sword of Souls to his crew through the reconstructing Djinjago. Later, he would trap Zane inside it after forcing him to wish it all away. My Dinner With Nadakhan During the Sky Pirates' ruse to trick Jay, he was sent to retrieve the Sword of Souls, only to find a decoy in its place instead. Wishmasters Nadakhan would use the Sword of Souls to call upon Zane's Ice, freezing the deck of the Misfortune's Keep. Cole would use his second wish to remove the Sword of Souls from Nadakhan's possession, only for Flintlocke to give it back to his captain. Later, Clancee would trap Cole and Lloyd inside the Sword of Souls by wishing for it all to go away for the two of them. The Last Resort When Flintlocke questioned Nadakhan's intentions, the latter briefly used the Sword of Souls to call upon Kai's Fire as a show of force. Operation Land Ho! Nadakhan would continue to use the Sword of Souls to finish construction of Djinjago, allowing him to commence with the wedding. Later, when he attempted to escort Nya to the wedding, she convinced him to leave it behind, allowing Jay to steal it. After regrouping with his team of ninja replacements, he proceeded to be struck and sucked into the Sword of Souls by Echo Zane. Inside the Sword of Souls, Jay would rescue Wu, Misako, Kai, Zane, Lloyd, and Cole, freeing them in the process, before escaping, narrowly avoiding being dragged back inside by a vengeful Clouse. The Way Back Jay used the Sword of Souls to absorb one of the Sky Pirates' souls, and would continue wielding it in combat. During his final battle with Nadakhan, he'd attempt to use Clouse's Magic to defeat Dilara, only to be interrupted and later drop the Sword. Later, while Jay cried over Nya's death, Nadakhan picked up the Sword of Souls and attempted to attack the Lightning Ninja with it, but after Jay used his final wish, he dropped it. As a result of Jay's final wish erasing the events of the season, the Sword of Souls was left back inside the crumbling Djinjago in Khanjikjan's possession, and without Nadakhan to take it, was presumably destroyed following the realm's collapse. Prisoners *All Djinn Kings before Khanjikhan *Enemies slain by the Djinn Royal Line *Khanjikhan's Father *Clouse (formerly) *Wu (formerly) *Misako (formerly) *Kai (formerly) *Zane (formerly) *Lloyd (formerly) *Cole (formerly) *Griffin Turner (formerly) *Karlof (formerly) *Neuro (formerly) *Bolobo (formerly) *Gravis (formerly) *Ash (formerly) *Chamille (formerly) *Shade (formerly) *Paleman (formerly) *Jacob (formerly) *Tox (formerly) *Jay (formerly) *Unnamed Sky Pirate (formerly) *Other prisoners Museum Description The Djinn Blade, also known as the Sword of Souls, is the weapon of the royal house of Djinjago. Upon the realm’s destruction, the king passed it on to his son, Nadakhan. The sword has the unique power to trap spirits within its blade, allowing the wielder to use their life force to increase his own power. It holds the spirits of Nadakhan’s forefathers and all those who have fallen before the blade. Nadakhan set out to capture the ninja by manipulating them into making wishes that went terribly wrong. He eventually trapped Cole, Kai, Lloyd and Zane in the sword, along with Wu, Misako and Clouse (the latter three were originally trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn, but when the Teapot is destroyed, their spirits travel into the sword). They were later freed from the sword by Jay. Powers The Sword of Souls is an ancient, powerful artifact that is able to absorb the souls of its victims by striking them down, or else having them wished inside it; However, victims whose souls are taken through the conventional method are able to escape the sword alongside others, regardless of how they ended up within the weapon. Inside the Sword of Souls is a strange pocket dimension where time is slowed down, filled with countless floating green crystals, many of which slowly encase its prisoners' souls until they're eventually trapped for all eternity. Upon absorbing the souls of a victim, the Sword of Souls bestowed its user the abilities of its prisoners, with the Blade's known powers including Magic, Spinjitzu, Creation, Fire, Ice, Energy, Earth, Lightning, Speed, Poison, Metal, Smoke, Mind, Sound, Light, Shadow, Form, Nature, and Gravity, a Djinn King's powers (minus the wishes), the natural abilities of Ghost Warriors, and most likely other powers as well. Additionally, should it have enough power and souls powering it, the Sword of Souls has the ability to recreate its realm of origin, Djinjago, from pieces of the other Sixteen Realms. All of the known abilities once possessed by the Sword of Soul's victims include: *Magic/Dark Magic *Spinjitzu *Creation *Fire *Ice *Energy *Earth *Lightning *Speed *Poison *Metal *Smoke *Mind *Sound *Light *Shadow *Form *Nature *Gravity *Teleportation *Intangibility *Possession *Levitation *Others Appearances Notes *While the Djinn Blade is the collectible weapon of the Skybound sets, only one actually appears in the show. Each weapon has a different colored blade, along with the face of one of the Ninja or Master Wu at its hilt. *For the spring 2016 sets, each Djinn Blade was exclusive to the set it was in; however, when the summer 2016 wave came out, 70593 The Green NRG Dragon included the Kai Djinn Blade, and 70594 The Lighthouse Siege came with the Lloyd Djinn Blade. 70591 Kryptarium Prison Breakout didn't come with any Djinn Blade, and is the only Skybound set to do so. *In the show, the Djinn Blade was called the "Sword of Souls." *Kai was the first Ninja to be trapped inside of it. *The Djinn Blade's main use may be to create a new Djinjago if the original is destroyed. *As a tradition, a Djinn King leaves his soul in the Blade when he passes away. *The blade of the Djinn Blade looks exactly the same as the Elemental Blades. *In the sets, Nya is trapped in the Djinn Blade, whereas in the TV series, such an event never occurred due to her value to Nadakhan. Gallery Blade.png LJinn.jpg EarthJinn.jpg IceJinn.jpg WaterJinn.jpg EnerJinn.jpg CreaJinn.jpg Nadakhan Sword.png Nadakhan.jpg Djinn blade.jpg Lnj museum rotationals s6 0006s 0004 djinnblade2.jpg MoS58KaiCapture.png|Nadakhan using his Blade to absorb Kai's soul and Power DjinnBlade.jpg MoS62NadaRed.png|Nadakhan using Kai's Fire with the Djinn Blade. MoS63Sword.png MoS63Blue.png|Echo Zane holding the Djinn Blade after capturing Jay. MoS63Green.png MoS63Green1.png MoS63Green2.png MoS63Escape.png|The Ninja escaping the sword. MoS63Portal.png MoS63Clouse.png MoS63Out.png|Various souls escaping the Blade Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Weapons Category:2016 Weapons Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Energy Category:Creation Category:Speed Category:Magic Category:Form Category:Metal Category:Nature Category:Mind Category:Sound Category:Poison Category:Smoke Category:Shadow Category:Light Category:Gravity Category:Amber Category:Swords Category:Collectible Items